Contagious
by nami kusunoki
Summary: Ninja-verse/Rate; T. BoyxBoy. Songfic of Contagious by Avril Lavigne. Fluff. terkesan Garing n GaJe. OneShot. "Dobe. Sadarkah kau, aku tidak menganggapmu hanya teman, sahabat, atau saudara!". RnR!/SASUNARU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Contagious**

**Pairing: Err, SasuNaru…?**

**Genre: Friendship/Romance (FULL of Fluffiness, Yeah, You all will be dead because of the fluff, I guarantee that one!)**

**Disclaimer: Manusia berjenis laki-laki, berumur 35 tahun, profesi mangaka, berkebangsaan Jepang, punya kembaran yg jg mangaka dan bernama Masashi Kishimoto. Yeah, bukan Nami Kusunoki *pouts***

**Warning: There'll be kind-of SASUNARU****! Don't Like? It's Ur problem. Shoo!**** Stay away!**** Go away!**** Back off this instant! Get the hell out of this link**** immediately ****homophobics!**

**A/N**

**_Well, hello guys_****… Nami membawakan OneShot utk kalian. Kalian pasti bertanya2, yg fic2 laen ko ga di-apdet? Mslahnya dua fic Nami kurang mdpt ripiu. Kayanya pada ga tahu y? sebelum IMPORTANT NOTICE tuh ada chapt apdet-an. Nami harap tmen2 nge-ripiu, jadi Nami cpet dapet ide buat apdet, oke? Sebelumnya, Nami 'Contagious' ini memuaskan kalian (utk sementara). RnR, pweeaaasee? =,=**

**'Kyuubi'**

'Thought'

"Dialogue"

* * *

Malam gelap menggantung. Memperlihatkan Bulan yang tersenyum lembut di kala sinarnya mulai menyentuh bumi. Tak terkecuali di Konoha. Bulan menemaninya berjalan ke tempat biasa dia makan. Kepala berhelaikan rambut berwarna pirang menengadah. Mencoba menatap bintang yang mulai berkelip di atas. Senyum tulus mengembang saat ia teringat kembali dengan semua yang telah ia lakukan.

Ya, semuanya kembali menjadi lebih baik.

Sasuke.

Pria muda bermarga Uchiha itu telah berhasil dia 'seret' kembali pulang. Semua usahanya tidak usaha. Usaha mempertahankan ikatan yang kini melebihi ikatan saudara. Dia, Uzumaki Naruto, tak lagi menganggap sang Uchiha sebagai sahabat, tidak sebagai kakak-adik. Suatu perasaan yang ia tanpa tahu telah berkembang. Terus tumbuh dalam tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Rasa saying yang ia tahu tak akan pernah tersampaikan.

Langkahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Ichiraku sudah beberapa meter di depan. Naruto menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Berusaha mengeluarkan Sasuke dalam otaknya. Dengan antusias dia melangkah dan segera duduk disana.

"Hey, _kid_. Mau pesan apa?", ujar laki-laki tua pemilik Ichiraku.

"Seperti biasa paman!"

Naruto tidak pernah lelah hanya dengan Ramen buatan paman itu. Sebenarnya bukan karena dia sangat terobsesi dengan makanan yang sejatinya mie itu. Uang yang ia peroleh tak akan cukup untuk membeli bahan segar. Hey, jangan kalian pikir cowok pirang bermata biru ini tidak bisa apa-apa.

Naruto bisa memasak. Biarpun hanya resep-resep yang mudah, yang-tentunya-diajari oleh Iruka-Sensei. Lagipula, jika dia pergi ke pasar yang dia dapatkan adalah caci maki dan pandangan kotor dari penduduk. Meski begitu, dia beruntung. Ramen adalah penyelamatnya. Walau hanya mie, tapi Ramen terdiri dari banyak macam. Hmm, dia bisa mencium bau wangi dari mangkuk itu.

Baru sesaat dia akan menenggelamkan sumpitnya kedalam kuah Ramen, dia mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Suara yang rendah yang membawa orang merasa takut sekaligus segan kepada sang pemilik. Suara yang membuat orang tak berani mendekatinya. Suara Sasuke.

"Permisi."

**_When you're around I don't know what to do_**

Naruto menoleh ke arah sahabatnya itu. Mencoba membuat senyum palsu yang ternyata gagal ia tampilkan. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya. Segera, Ayame menanyakan pesanan Sasuke. Yang kemudian di jawab oleh cowok itu.

Kedua ninja itu makan di bawah ketenangan malam. Di-iringi serangga musim panas yang entah bagaimana ingin meramaikan malam itu.

Dan Naruto mencoba untuk terlihat seperti biasanya. Sejujurnya, dia belum terbiasa dengan hal-hal seperti; berkompromi dengan hati. Si Uzumaki ini kewalahan untuk menghadapi perubahan dalam dirinya. Saat Sasuke berada dekat dengannya, jantungnya tidak mau diam. Entah harus bagaimana dia meredamnya. Bahkan dia berani bersumpah seseorang bisa mendengar detak jantungnya itu. Dia hanya berharap Sasuke tidak mendengarnya.

Terkadang dia juga bermimpi tentang sahabatnya itu. Yap, mimpi yang 'menyenangkan'. Mimpi yang melibatkan siraman kenikmatan dan desahan. _Damnit_! Dia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Naruto mengutuki dua guru tertentu, garis bawahi itu, guru tertentu. Seandainya dia tidak berkelana dengan Ero-Sannin itu, pikiran tak berdosa miliknya sudah pasti tidak akan ternoda.

**'Fufufu, sudah katakan saja padanya, _gaki_(1)'**

'Gah, kau tidak usah ikut campur! Dasar Rubah tua.'

Naruto bisa mendengar tawa gelap dari Rubah yang bersemayam dalam tubuhnya. Ingin rasanya dia membungkam mulut Kyuubi. Tapi apa daya. Kyuubi selalu datang di saat yang tidak tepat dan mengucapkan hal-hal bodoh.

**_ I do not think that I can wait~_**

**_To go over and talk to you_**

**_I do not know what I should say_**

Naruto tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kadang-kadang dia berniat untuk mengatakannya saja. Tapi, bagaimana jika setelah itu Sasuke tidak mau bersahabat lagi dengannya? Bagaimana jika dia menjauhinya? Hal itu makin membuat Naruto bingung dan makin tenggelam dalam pikirannya. Hingga ia tidak menyadari bahwa sahabatnya itu mengajaknya berbicara.****

"—be. Dobe!"

Naruto terbangun dari pikirannya, "huh?"

"Hokage-sama ingin bertemu dengan kita."

Remaja bermata biru langit itu mengedipkan matanya. Dan hanya bisa mengangguk. Setelah membayar Ramen, Naruto dan Sasuke pergi meninggalkan Ichiraku menuju Menara Hokage. Perjalanan mereka tak banyak di warnai dengan percakapan atau apapun. Keduanya kembali tenggelam dalam keheningan yang nyaman. Keheningan yang tak seorangpun ingin merusaknya.

Angin malam berhembus. Membuat pemuda berambut pirang itu menghela nafas. Hanya memperoleh lirikan dari mata gelap sang Uchiha.

**_And I walk out in silence, that's when I start to realize_**

**_What you bring to my life…_**

Perjalanan mereka terhenti beberapa meter dari kantor Hokage saat Sakura datang dan melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Sasuke. Setelah beberapa tahun ini, Sakura memang berubah. Tapi, dia tidak lagi fan-girl yang gila seperti dulu. Kalau Naruto boleh berkomentar, cewek yang pernah menjadi cinta monyet-nya itu lebih parah daripada saat mereka Genin.

Kenapa 'pernah menjadi cinta monyet'? Karena Naruto sudah tidak lagi menyukainya seperti saat dia masih bocah yang berumur 13 tahun. Tanpa terasa cinta itu kini melayang. Membuat kunci kepada hati terdalamnya terlempar ke orang yang salah.

Sedangkan Sasuke, kini hanya terdiam. Tanpa bereaksi apapun saat Sakura mulai berbicara tentang 'kencan' atau 'menjadi pacar'nya. Sebenarnya sakit hati pria bermata safir ini. Entah bagaimana, rasa sesak itu tak pernah bisa menghilang saat dia melihat Sasuke bersama Sakura, atau orang lain. Ingin rasanya dia menangis.

**_Damn this guy can make me cry!_**

"Nee, Naruto, kau juga di panggil Hokage-sama?", tanya Sakura.

Senyum palsu terpampang di wajahnya. Naruto tidak tahu, apakah dia bisa mengelabui sang Uchiha untuk yang kesekian kalinya, "sebenarnya iya, tapi, aku sedang tidak ingin bertemu dengan Tsunade-baa-baa. Aku pulang saja ya, bai-bai Sakura-chan, Teme!"

Naruto menghilang di balik kepulan asap putih dengan bunyi 'poof'. Sakura yang melihat hal itu hanya memandang keheranan sebelum menoleh ke arah orang yang menjadi cinta-hidup-nya.

"Ada apa dengannya, Sasuke-kun?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam. Dia tahu. Sangat tahu kenapa. Ingin dia memeluk tubuh itu. Berbicara padanya. Membuatnya percaya semua akan menjadi baik. Entah sejak kapan, rasa kagum dan sayang dalam benak sang Uchiha berubah menjadi sesuatu yang lebih besar.

Dengan segera dia memaksa melepaskan lengannya, "sudah kubilang, Sakura. Aku. Tidak. Menyukaimu! Jadi berhentilah mengejarku!"

"Tapi, bukankah kau kembali ke Konoha karena aku?", tanya cewek itu. Mulutnya yang di hiasi dengan lip-gloss kini tertekuk, hanya membuat sang Uchiha lebih muak untuk melihatnya. Inilah salah satu alasan dia benci wanita. Mudah sekali menangis! Cih!

"Untukmu? Jangan membuatku tertawa, Haruno. Kalaupun aku kembali karena seseorang, sudah aku pastikan itu bukan kau."

Dengan nada dingin, kata terakhir itu meluncur dari sang Uchiha. Membuatnya menerima tamparan dari perempuan di hadapannya. Mata emerald mengeluarkan isinya. Cucuran air mata mengalir dari pipinya. Sasuke tak peduli. Yang ia pedulikan saat ini adalah membuat mata seindah langit itu kembali bersinar dengan ketulusan.

Sasuke memutarkan langkahnya. Meninggalkan Medic-Nin berambut merah jambu itu berdiri di depan kantor Hokage. Sasuke hanya menghela nafas. Ah, meski senyuman bodoh yang menghiasai wajah tan itu menyebalkan. Tapi, bagaimana-pun juga, senyuman itu yang membuatnya bertahan hingga saat ini. Membuatnya kembali ke tempat Naruto berada.

**_It's so contagious; I cannot get it out of my mind_**

**_It's so outrageous; you make me feel so high_**

**_All the time_**

Seminggu telah berlalu. Tsunade memutuskan untuk memberikan liburan bagi beberapa Ninja terbaiknya. Dia hanya ingin membuat stress yang menumpuk karena misi, menghilang untuk beberapa saat sebelum mereka memulai misi atau tugas yang baru.

Di sinilah mereka; Naruto, Sasuke, Iruka, Kakashi, Hinata, Ino, Sakura, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, dan Shikamaru. Mereka semua berjalan ke arah penginapan. Mereka di beri kesempatan oleh Tsunade untuk mengunjungi pantai. Tentu hal ini langsung di sambut oleh Naruto dengan senyuman seribu watt miliknya. Masih segar di-ingatan Tsunade saat Naruto menghambur ke arahnya dengan pelukan hangat, "Aku sangat menyayangi-mu, baa-chan!" Dan Tsunade hanya mengendus dan membalasnya dengan 'hanya ada maunya saja begini.'

Senyuman lebar miliknya tak pernah lepas dari wajah karamel pemegang Kyuubi itu. Dia berjalan-jalan saat melewati penginapan. Naruto berhenti di depan sebuah taman. Taman di samping penginapan itu sederhana. Tapi, terdapat berbagai macam tanaman berbunga di sana. Tak sadar, senyuman tulus tergambar di wajahnya. Mata safir Naruto menangkap bayangan Hinata dan mantan gurunya—Iruka.

Kedua Ninja itu adalah satu-satunya orang yang tahu akan rahasia-nya selain Kyuubi. Menurut Hinata atau Iruka, sifat Naruto terlalu mudah di tebak. Baik dari segi ekspresi maupun bahasa tubuh. Dan keduanya tak yakin akan keputusan Naruto. Memang mereka tidak menentang jika seandainya Naruto benar-benar merasa mencintai sang Uchiha. Namun, apakah Sasuke cukup baik untuknya?

Keduanya masih tidak bisa percaya sepenuhnya dengan si Uchiha bungsu. Karena gara-gara Sasuke, Naruto harus menderita selama lima tahun ini. Terus berusaha membuatnya kembali ke Konoha. Tanpa mempedulikan dirinya sendiri.

**_They all say that you're no good for me_**

**_But I'm too close to turn around_**

Meski begitu, Naruto masi tetap percaya. Di dalam Sasuke yang seperti itu, Sasuke yang ia kenal masih ada. Masih tersisa entah di sudut hati bagian mana di dalam diri sang Uchiha. Naruto tidak akan menyerah. Ia tahu, Sasuke masih belum bisa kembali sepenuhnya seperti dulu. Seringai menyebalkan yang ia rindukan atau bahkan pertengkaran kekanak-kanakan mereka.

Betapa dia ingin seperti dulu. Memanggil satu sama lain dengan nama bodoh. Bertengkar hanya gara-gara hal yang sepele. Begitu menyenangkan. Meski hanya sebatas teman—sebatas sahabat.

**_I'll show them they don't know anything_**

**_I think I've got you figured out_**

Naruto kembali berjalan meninggalkan penginapan. Bertemu dengan pemandangan lautan yang perlahan berwarna oranye. Warna kebanggaannya. Langit mulai turun. Singgasana sang Mentari tak akan terlihat lebih lama lagi.

Tak membuang waktu, Naruto meneruskan perjalanannya menyusuri pantai dengan pasir yang putih itu. Begitu lembut terasa di kakinya. Antara pasir dan air laut yang sepertinya saling bersahut-sahutan. Pandangan wajahnya terhenti saat dia melihat Sasuke di sana.

"Teme? Sedang apa kau di sini?"

**_So I walk out in silence, _that's when I start to realize**

**What you bring to my life…**

Sasuke hanya mengangkat bahunya, "mencari ketenangan…"

"Bisakah kau tidak lebih aneh dari sekarang? Sepertinya bertambah hari kau bertambah bodoh."

Sasuke menyeringai, "apa itu tantangan?"

Naruto membalas seringai itu dengan senyum rubah, "oh, kau akan menyesal, Teme."

Keduanya membuat ancang-ancang saling menyerang. Pasir putih itu tersebar saat kaki keduanya melayang dari tempatnya berdiri. Kunai berdenting. Suara laut dan angin menambah suasana itu seru. Naruto melayangkan serangan terbuka ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke yang dengan mudah menghindari dan memegang kaki Naruto, melayangkan tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu ke pasir.

Bunyi 'poof' sampai ke telinga sang Uchiha begitu juga suara rendah nan seksi Naruto, "he-eh, kau lihat ke mana, Teme?"

Mata Sharingan Sasuke menyipit saat seringai liciknya kembali, "kau lambat, Usuratonkachi."

Keduanya tak menyadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat. Ritual lama yang biasa di penuhi dengan teriakan, darah dan lebam (setelahnya) itu tak lagi sama. Kini ritual mereka lebih ter'toleransi'. Tak ada teriakan, atau darah. Meski lebam di sekujur tubuh sudah di pastikan akan tercipta.

Gerakan tangan familiar maupun jurus seperti 'Kage-Bunshin' atau 'Katon' masih mendengung bersama dengan musik alam di pantai itu, keduanya gagal menyadari bahwa Matahari tak lagi terlihat. Kini mereka terbaring dengan nafas tersengal. Naruto terduduk dan melihat ke arah Sasuke. Pemuda yang bersangkutan membuka mata kelamnya. Kembali menatap Naruto dan duduk di hadapan sahabatnya.

Tanpa sadar keduanya terus bertatapan. Jarak antara kedua wajah yang kontras itu semakin menipis. Membuat antara Naruto atau Sasuke saling di hantui nafas satu sama lain. Sedikit lagi—

Wusshhh—BYUURRR

"Gah! _DAMNIT_! Dasar laut sial! MAU CARI MATI, HAH?", teriak Sasuke ke arah lautan di hadapannya.

"Pfft-ha haha haha—haha Kau bodoh! Mana mungkin kau menang melawan laut , Teme?"**(2)**

**_Damn this guy can make me smile!_**

"Diam kau , Dobe!"

"Ha ha ha ha-hah- ahaha—pfft-ha-ha…"

Tawa itu mengecil menjadi tawa kecil. Membuat Sasuke tak bisa menahan semburat merah di pipi pucatnya. Dengan cepat Sasuke melawan darah yang naik ke mukanya itu. Dia masih melihat ke arah Naruto yang belum berhenti dari tawanya. Kedua tangan pucatnya di letakkan di masing-masing sisi wajah Naruto.

"Usuratonkachi. Aku. Suruh. Kau. Diam!"

"Teme! Kau tahu, ternyata kau berbakat jadi badut! Hehe-he-he", jawab Naruto.

Sasuke melihat wajah itu. Wajah yang selalu membayanginya. Wajah yang ingin selalu ia lihat. Tertawa lepas tanpa beban. Menyinari semua yang ada di sekitarnya tanpa balasan apapun. Wajah yang membuatnya ketagihan untuk melihatnya lagi dan lagi.

Sasuke akan lakukan apapun demi melihat senyum itu terus mengembang. Ya, apapun. Tapi, pertama dia ingin menyatakan hal yang sudah membuatnya terganggu selama ini. Tanpa Naruto sadari, Sasuke membawa wajahnya mendekat. Hingga sentuhan lembut di bibirnya menyadarkan Naruto dari dunia tawa.

**_I'll give you everything, I'll treat you right_**

**_If you just give me a chance, I can prove I'm right_**

Sang Uchiha ingin di berikan kesempatan kedua. Kesempatan untuk memulai semuanya dari awal. Kelopak mata Naruto terbuka saat menyadari apa yang sedang terjadi. Dia membeku sejenak karena kaget. Tak pernah terlintas dalam pikirannya sahabatnya ini akan menciumnya.

Naruto mendorong Sasuke dan melayangkan tangannya, menutup mulutnya. Pipi kecoklatan miliknya kini di dominasi warna merah. Tak ada kata-kata yang bisa terucap selain, "a-apa yang kau lakukan, Teme?"

Sasuke memandang pasir tempatnya duduk. Tak bisa memandang langsung mata safir itu. Dia takut seandainya Naruto malah akan meninggalkannya. Tapi, semuanya sudah terlanjur. Dia harus mengatakannya saat ini juga.

"Aku, alasanku kembali hanyalah untukmu."

"Apa? A-apa maksudmu?"

"Dahulu ada seekor anjing dan rubah yang saling berteman. Saat mereka kecil, mereka selalu bermain meski lebih sering bertengkar. Anjing itu mempunyai mimpi ingin menjadi anjing pemburu yang hebat seperti kakaknya. Anjing itu pergi meninggalkan orang yang terpenting baginya. Anjing itu merasa malu dan membenci dirinya sendiri karena telah pergi—" **(3)**

Naruto memotong ceritanya, "tapi—"

"Sssh", Sasuke menutup mulutnya. "Tapi, dia pergi untuk menjadi lebih kuat. Tak ingin sahabatnya di jadikan sasaran sang Majikan. Ya, baik Majikan atau kakaknya telah mengincar sang rubah sejak dulu. Sejak pertemuan mereka yang pertama, anjing kecil itu tahu bahwa sahabatnya di incar. Rubah itu adalah hewan buruan, karenanya anjing itu pergi. Berharap tak ada yang menyentuh sahabatnya itu."

Keheningan yang di isi oleh deburan ombak dan angin malam itu terasa tidak nyaman. Meski Naruto paham cerita itu merujuk darinya dan Sasuke. Ia masih belum mengerti kenapa Sasuke menceritakan hal itu padanya. Naruto sendiri masih sedikit kaget. Karena Uchiha yang terkenal irit berbicara, bercerita tentang kehidupan mereka. Naruto berniat menanyakan maksud sahabatnya itu. Hanya terhenti saat Sasuke kembali berbicara.

"Tapi, anjing itu kembali. Berharap mendapat kesempatan kedua", Sasuke menatap Naruto.

Onyx dan safir bertemu, "berharap orang yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya menerima sesuatu yang tak telah lama ia berikan pada sang rubah."

Naruto mengerutkan keningnya, "aku tidak mengerti…?"

"Hn. Kau memang Usuratonkachi."

"Teme! Kau merusak suasana! Aku serius, aku masih belum mengerti sepenuhnya!"

Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Membuat mulutnya beberapa senti dari cuping telinga Naruto, "gara-gara kau aku menjadi lemah. Gara-gara kau aku menjadi kuat. Gara-gara senyum bodohmu, aku tidak bisa terlepas dari jerat itu. Tapi—aku menyayangimu."

**_It's so contagious; I cannot get it out of my mind_**

**_It's so outrageous; you make me feel so high_**

Naruto tak bisa menahan rasa aneh dalam dirinya. Perutnya terasa tak nyaman mendengar hal itu. Tak kalah, jantungnya juga berdetak lebih kencang. Memaksakan senyumnya ia berkata, "bodoh! Kau itu sudah seperti saudara bagiku, Teme!"

Pernyataan yang penuh dengan kebohongan itu membuat keduanya sakit. Naruto tahu, itu demi kebaikannya, kebaikan Sasuke. Tapi, sepertinya sang Uchiha tidak akan menyerah. Yah, sejauh ini hanya cowok berambut pantat ayam ini yang bisa melawan ke-keras kepala-an seorang Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke kembali menyerang bibir Naruto. Marah karena seperti tak di anggap, Naruto menendanganya, "kau ini kenapa!"

Sasuke yang mendarat dua meter dari Naruto berusaha mengunci pandangan mereka, "Dobe. Sadarkah kau, aku tidak menganggapmu hanya teman, sahabat, atau saudara!" Perkataan itu menyambar Naruto seperti kilat. Pemuda yang ingin menjadi Hokage itu membatu, diam dan tak bergeming.

"Aku menginginkanmu."

"Tidak! Tidak boleh, Sasuke. Kau harus menghidupkan kembali klan-mu. Kau tidak boleh bersamaku", ujar sang pembawa Kyuubi.

"Aku tidak peduli! Aku sudah merencanakan tak akan menghidupkan klan terkutuk yang membawa Sharingan. Mata iblis itu hanya membawa malapetaka. Klan Uchiha akan mati bersamaku."

Naruto memandang sepasang mata itu. Dia bisa melihat kesungguhan, ya, Sasuke tidak berbohong. Meski Naruto merasa bahagia, tapi, ia masih belum bisa sepenuhnya menerima Sasuke. Ia membutuhkan waktu…

"Beri aku waktu."

Entah sudah berapa hari sejak kejadian di penginapan itu berlalu. Naruto masih belum memberi jawabannya. Dia memang menyukai—tidak, mencintainya. Pemuda ini kembali melamun. Memikirkan tentang semuanya yang telah terjadi. Memorinya memutar balik waktu yang hanya berupa potongan episode dalam film besar kehidupan.

Konoha kembali di sinari sang Mentari. Dan Naruto baru saja kembali dari misi tadi malam. Dia berjalan menyusuri jalan di desa Ninja tempat kelahirannya. Helaan nafas meluncur dari mulutnya.

"BOSS!"

Naruto menoleh, melihat bocah dan murid kesayangannya berlari menuju tempatnya berdiri, "huh?"

"Ga-hah-gawat, Boss!"

"Huh? Ada apa?"

"Sasuke-san, hah—terluka parah."

Mata biru langit miliknya membulat. Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Naruto menghilang. Dalam Rumah Sakit itu dia berjalan menuju reseptionist dan menanyakan kamar Uchiha Sasuke. Saat tiba, Tsunade sudah di sana.

"Baa-chan, bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Sudah membaik. Meski lukanya cukup parah. Entah bagaimana, bisa-bisanya dia ceroboh kali ini."

Naruto terdiam. Dia memberi ijin agar bisa menjenguk Sasuke. Dari dulu, Naruto tidak suka dengan Rumah Sakit. Di dalamnya tercium bau alkohol. Bau itu membuatnya tidak betah. Apalagi dengan dokter dan suster yang selalu bertanya berbagai macam hal.

Di dalam ruangan serba putih itu, satu-satunya Uchiha yang tersisa terbaring. Mata yang segelap malam itu tertanam di dalam kelopak matanya. Helaan nafas yang teratur seirama dengan naik turunnya dada yang berbalut perban itu. Bibirnya terkatup. Naruto berusaha untuk melawan rona merah yang mulai merayap ke pipinya. Naruto berjalan dan duduk di sebelah tempat tidur Sasuke.

"Teme, tak kusangka kau lebih bodoh dariku, huh?" Keheningan itu membuatnya tidak nyaman.

"Kalau kau terbunuh dalam misi, kau tak akan pernah mendapatkan jawaban dariku, Bodoh", Naruto membuat senyum lemah seraya dia melanjutkan, "Aku—aku tidak tahu, kenapa aku peduli padamu. Dulu, aku berpikir orang yang memiliki segalanya sepertimu adalah orang yang menyebalkan. Bahkan, Sakura-chan juga menyukaimu, atau lebih tepatnya hampir semua wanita di desa ini.

"Haha, tapi, kau tahu? Entah bagaimana, aku selalu merasa pertengkaran kita itu membuatku tidak kesepian. Aku—menginginkan perhatian. Karena itu, selalu kupasang wajah ini, atau menjahili orang-orang. Tapi, denganmu, denganmu hal itu berbeda. Pertengkaran konyol itu membuatku merasa idak sendiri. Membuatku merasa-sedikit-di perhatikan, perhatian yang bukan dari Iruka-Sensei atau Sandaime-Jiji.

"Kepedulian itu berubah. Saat kau pergi, aku berpikir kau adalah orang yang berharga bagiku. Hanya saja aku tak menyangka akan berakibat seperti ini", Naruto tertunduk. Tanpa sadar air mata menetes di tangannya yang terlipat di atas pangkuannya sendiri.

Sebuah tangan mengelus kepalanya yang berhelaikan rambut pirang. Naruto menengadah, melihat Sasuke yang memasang sebuah senyuman. Senyuman yang membuatnya nyaman, dan yakin bahwa senyum itu hanyalah untuknya. Senyuman yang membuatnya istimewa.

**_It's so contagious; I cannot get it out of my mind_**

**_It's so outrageous; you make me feel so high_**

"Hn."

Naruto membalas senyum itu, meski tetesan air mata masih menetes darinya.

"Aku belum mati, Dobe. Aku menginginkan jawabanmu."

"Gah, langsung to the point! Kau ini selalu menemukan cara untuk menghancurkan suasana ya, Teme?"

Sasuke hanya menatapnya dengan Tatapan Kematian. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya berpura-pura takut dan akhirnya tertawa.

"Nee, kalau Sabtu ini aku memperbolehkanmu mengajakku kemanapun yang kau mau, apa kau bisa memenuhinya?"

Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya, "apa itu sebuah 'ya'?"

"Menurutmu?"

Keduanya tersenyum satu sama lain, sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya. Ciuman tulus itu membuat keduanya dipenuhi oleh kebahagiaan. Meski mereka sendirian selama ini, setidaknya mereka memiliki satu sama lain hari ini dan esok.

* * *

**(1) ****Gaki; bocah.**

**(2) ****Bagian ini Nami adopsi dari Fruits Basket. Adegan Kyo ama Toru. Sumpah, dua orang itu kalo di perhati'in punya '****sisi'**** Naruto dan Sasuke. Jadi menurutku hal spti ini kemungkinan bisa terjadi. Meski Nami tidak bisa bayangkan Sasuke yg berteriak; 'Gah! _DAMNIT_! Dasar laut sial! MAU CARI MATI, HAH?'**

**(3) Cerita ini berdasarkan sebuah cerita dari Walt Disney Pictures. Jdulnya Nami lupa -,-; yang jelas ceritanya emang beneran tentang Anjing dan Rubah. Cuma di fic Nami dilencengkan sedikit plotnya ama Sasuke, ****dari aslinya.**

**Hurayyy! FIN! Sbnernya benda ini udah nganggur sejak hari pertama puasa. Baru kepikiran buat publish skrng. Emang sih, garing n monoton. Mana fluffy banget. Tapi, yah, seenggaknya saia masih bisa berpegang teguh dengan karakterisasi-nya.**

**Endingnya jg, GaJe bin Garink. Hati kecil Nami bilang 'ayo bkin sekuel'. Tapi, entahlah. Nami ga tahu =_= jngn lupa RIPIU! ;p**


	2. AU NOTES Please READ!

oke, mungkin kalian smw sbel ngeliat ini author note's ga jelas...

Tapi, ada yg pngen Nami beritahu buat smwnya..

pertama, Nami bkal hiatus hingga waktu yg tdk ditentukan, alasannya adl keadaan Nami yg udah makin kritis di klas 3 SMA

terus...

Ah, iya, HAPPY VALENTINE, minna~

buat, afa-chan, rei-chan, nhia-nhia, umm, sapa lagi ya..

oh, semua para reviewer Nami yg setia dan baik hati yg ga bisa Nami sebutin satu2, juga Kyu's Ane-chan...

Kyu's Ane a.k.a NC-face, sorry ga bisa mewujudkan fic2 rated M yg kamu request

Juga buat my Kitsune-chan, I hope you like the gift, I send the link in your Private Message..

juga pengumuman lain;

Road of Life akan Nami RE-WRITE 100%, karena banyak plot yang kosong di crita itu..

The Tale of a Fishcake juga bkal Nami re-write, tapi ga sepenuhnya..

Setelah penerimaan mahasiswa baru, mungkin Nami jarang-jarang muncul di ff, Nami akan beritahu kalo Nami pindah dari ke tempat lain 3

Last words,

Earl of the Darkness love you all, ducklings~

My name may be fade, but SN shall continue thou the future!

ALL HAIL SASUNARU, LONG LIVE NARUSASU!

.

.

.

.

Earl of the Darkness


End file.
